


Love Laws

by hobiswishlist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiswishlist/pseuds/hobiswishlist
Summary: He knows the law, born to understand it. With Law as Hoseok's major, the man is convinced within his walls that he understands all rules.With nobody to teach him, Maya chips down the invisible restraints. Finally giving him the only section of self restrictions that he needed.Love Laws.~~~~~~~
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Her heart was heavy, but her mind was light.  
Maya packed the last of her luggage. Her mother sat at the edge of her bed, hesitance within her orbs as she watched her only daughter, her last child, her baby, pack away all of her belongings in preparations of moving across the world.

Maya was her mother's precious jewel, one she wasn't ready for the world to see. The woman tried to keep her under her wing but Maya was very adamant about South Korea.

Her mother, however, wanted Maya to stay at home, in South Africa.

"This is a bad idea." Maya paused her packing and glanced at her mother with a look, a look that clearly stated that her mother was being very dramatic. 

For the past week, all Maya had heard from her mother was how it was a bad idea for her daughter to be leaving home and going to a foreign country; alone and not knowing anybody. 

Maya had to continuously affirm that she was old enough to leave the house and make her own decisions. 

For the majority of her life, Maya lived with both her parents and older brothers. 

She didn't have a lot of friends while growing up, except for her one friend Lisa who she had met while on holiday in Thailand. 

They had kept contact ever since then, although Maya was mostly a loner, spending most of her time studying and hanging out with her brothers - who mostly teased her for being a nerd. 

"Mom, you're being dramatic. I know Lisa, so I'll be fine." Rolling her eyes, Maya went back to finishing packing. 

Most of her luggage was already in the car; three suitcases and one backpack. 

"I am not being dramatic!" Maya released a heavy sigh before she pulled her mother away from the threshold of the door to her now-empty bed, holding her hand in hers with a soft smile. 

"Mom, I'm 20. You have got to let me out of this house someday. I let it go when you didn't want me to stay in a dorm, I let you plan everything in my life for the past 20 years." 

Squeezing her mother's hands softly, Maya continued. "Please let me do this for me now. I want to see what the world outside South Africa has in store for me, so please, please stop fighting me on this."

They both had unshed tears in their eyes, one of them not wanting their only girl to leave the nest and the other wanting to learn more about the world around her. 

"Okay... finish packing up, we need to take you to the airport soon." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and left the empty room. 

As soon as her mother was out of sight, Maya let the tears she had been holding in out. 

She tried her best not to let out a sob but it proved to be difficult. She covered her mouth with her hand as she leaned her body against the wall. She wanted this, she needed this. 

===

The family of five stood in the airport, taking turns in wishing Maya farewell. None of the three men wanted to see her go, but they knew that they couldn't keep her in a shell for too long. 

She was a grown woman who was allowed to explore the world. 

Her father was first in greeting her, wishing her a safe trip and reminding her to not forget to call them as soon as she had settled in. 

She was also reminded to not forget to answer texts, even though he barely ever texted her back. 

Her brothers were next. 

The twins pulled her into a bear hug, nearly crushing the poor girl. They told her to take care of herself and to not forget to facetime with them. 

Finally, it was her mom's turn. The woman was being consoled by Maya's father before she even got to say goodbye to her daughter.

"Take care of yourself, use a condom because I don't want any grandkids yet and for the love of God call me at least three times a day so I know you're okay and that you're eating. Show me pictures of your food, take videos of when you going shopping so I can -"

"Mom, I'll be okay!" Maya tried her best not to sob with her mother. She wiped the tears away from her mother's beautiful face and hugged her tightly. Before she could utter another word to her mother, her flight number was called and she was forced to say goodbye to her family. 

She never realized how hard it would be to say goodbye, but she knew that she needed to getaway. She needed to breathe a different kind of air, other than South Africa's. 

She wanted an adventure as she studied alongside her best friend. She wanted to make new friends and perhaps, she might experience falling in love. For real.


	2. Everland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls walked side by side, Maya made an abrupt stop at a window which was showing snow globes but that were made for the summer, one caught her eye, the globe holding was green and brown almost like of grass, and on the inside was a small fairy that looked to be dancing in the pose that it was in.

Hoseok had no recognition of the girl lying beside him in the bed, was the party that crazy for him to not remember his latest conquest. 

This is the first time something like this happened, him not remembering the new girl he had bought to his bed, most of the times he remembers the names and everything they had spoken about before leading to the intense make-out sessions in the kitchen and the hard and rough sex that happened in his bedroom while the party was still going on downstairs. 

He roughly pulls his hair in annoyance, he had been irresponsible last night, and what if he hadn't used protection and the girl next to him wasn't on birth control, he's already in deep shit with his parents how, how irresponsible could he be? 

"SHIT!" He groans again before getting out of his bed softly not wanting to wake up the girl, he goes to his walk-in closet pulling out a pair of pajama pants, and walking out the room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake up the girl he still could not remember the name of. 

The living room was clean bringing in the sunlight that nearly blinded him and also making his headache ten times worse but the sight that he did not expect when he walked into the kitchen were the six boys loudly speaking above each other while making the breakfast he first pauses taking a deep breathe before he entered the war room which was their kitchen. 

Jung kook who was the youngest of seven friends was fighting the oldest Seokjin but they all call him Jin was by the stove; they both wanted to use it but Jin refuses to let Jung kook near the stove while he's cooking. 

Yoongi, the second oldest was helping Namjoon the fourth oldest chop onions teaching him how then there was Jimin and Taehyung the two older than Jung kook but younger than the rest of them; the two of them were busy filming the rest of the boys for their SNS accounts making jokes here and there just being their usual annoying selves. 

"Ah! Looks like Hobi-hyung has finally risen from the dead." 

Jimin teases as he sees Hoseok walk into the kitchen taking out a bottle of water from the fridge nearly finishing the whole bottle. 

"Rough night huh." 

Yoongi teases with a slight smirk, Hoseok glares at the older before taking a seat next to the Taehyung and Jimin on the bar stools.

"I don't remember anything, all I remember was arriving here after the dinner with my parents and getting shit drunk with you guys then everything else is blank." 

He tries to explain and the boys somewhat understand, they know Hoseok doesn't have a great relationship with his parents neither with his sister, they all want him to be a lawyer like the rest of the Jung family line and get married and have kids while Hoseok just wants to make music with his friends and just have fun like most 20 years olds in university. 

"Was it that bad Hoseok-ah?" 

Yoongi asks with concern in his brown eyes as he looks at his best friend. Hoseok nods his head answering Yoongi silently, he was not in the mood to start talking about his family with the headache he had, and Jung Kook senses the tension in the kitchen and decides that he should make it lighter with an idea. 

"Hyung." 

He starts off resulting in the 6 boys all look at him, he shyly smiles cheeks tinted red not liking the attention that was on him, he clears his throat before he speaks up again. "Why don't we go to Everland for the day, we all hungover and Hobi-hyung needs a distraction. 

We have one more week before university starts up again, let's have some good old fun" the 6 older boys quietly discuss the idea the younger came with their eyes and they all agree that it would be a great idea for them to have some fun outside their shared apartment. 

Two hours later after cleaning, Hoseok waking up the unknown brunette and asking her to leave the boys in two separate cars were on their way to Everland, one of their favorite theme parks. 

===== 

"Woah." 

Maya had a childlike look in her eyes as she watched her surroundings, for her it seemed like she was in heaven she had never in her life seen such a beautiful setting. 

Maya has been to a lot of countries that amusement parks, she once thought the studio universal amusement park was heaven but boy was she wrong when she visited the UK with her family and experienced the Harry Potter amusement park but now here she was in South Korea standing in the middle of what was called Everland and she swears that this, this right here was heaven. 

"It's amazing isn't it?" 

Lisa asked as he linked arms with Maya steering her to where the smaller rides were. 

"Yeah, this place is beautiful." 

"Trust me, you haven't seen half of it." 

With a gleam of excitement and giggles, the two girls made their way through the amusement park in their little bubble. 

It's been hours and both Hoseok and Maya with their friends were having a blissful time, Hoseok swearing at his friends for forcing him onto the big rides, and Maya forcing Lisa onto them while she laughed at her friends' cries of I hate you and I'll get you back. 

The two girls walked side by side, Maya made an abrupt stop at a window which was showing snow globes but that were made for the summer, one caught her eye, the globe holding was green and brown almost like of grass, and on the inside was a small fairy that looked to be dancing in the pose that it was in. 

"Find something you like?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, can we go inside quick?" 

The two girls walk into the small shop, they were greeted by a young man who seemed to be part of the staff. 

"May I help?" 

He had a soft welcoming smile on his face.

"Yes, I was hoping if I could buy the snow globe, the fairy one?" 

Maya points to where the globe was, walking with both Lisa and the young man to where the globe was. 

A few minutes later the two girls leave the store, Maya, with a medium-sized snow globe in one hand and the other linked up with Lisa's. 

==

For the next few days, both Maya and Hoseok spend most of their time with their friends before school swallows them whole. 

Hoseok hasn't been home in days and instead at the apartment with his friends, Maya and Lisa have spent most of their time together catching up, shopping for stationery, food, clothes, and other essentials. 

Lisa may have forgotten about her other friends while trying to help Maya settle in but then again her friends had to understand.


	3. New Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys shared a look; secretly communicating. During this time Maya was able to observe them, Jimin the one that spoke the most seemed to be a natural blonde with how the hair color suited him perfectly, he wore black skinny jeans paired with a white plain t-shirt, a stonewashed denim jacket hung casually around the shoulder but one thing she realized was how ridiculously handsome he was and so was the boy next to him.

"Oh come on!" 

Lisa whined as she ran up to catch up to Maya, she was trying to convince Maya to take a picture while she stood in front of the university but Maya refused to state that it was embarrassing and people would look at them weirdly. 

"No! Now look everyone is looking at us." 

Maya gestured with her hands around campus to show Lisa that indeed they were receiving weird looks. 

"OH please you just being dramatic, you can't possibly see their looks with their masks on." Lisa rolled her eyes, taking out her phone.

"Now pose your mother will kill you if you don't send her pictures." 

"The eyes Lisa, the masks don't cover their eyes!" 

Though she was whining, Maya eventually stood in front of the beautiful architecture of the university. 

"Alright! Here we go!"

Lisa cheered as she set up her camera, Maya thought about how well Lisa would fit in a cheer squad. "1... 2... 3... SAY CHEESE!" Maya couldn't help the large smile that overtook her face, Lisa had this radiant energy about her that always gave Maya the right amount of energy and happiness. 

"Quick selfie!"

Lisa again shouted with excitement as she ran up to Maya, grabbing her to face the sunlight as they smiled at the camera. 

"How on earth do you have so much energy at 8 am with no caffeine?"

The girls were now walking towards a café Lisa had told Maya about the night before. The café was situated in the middle of campus, Lisa had said it was the go-to area before and after classes and during lunchtime, it was the busiest part of campus other than the cafeteria. 

The café was two-story, they had the open part that was mixed with a rooftop garden from what Maya could see, the first floor was very cozy, most of the furniture was built with wood and paintings hung here and there, natural lighting through the glass windows but the fairy lights that were scattered around seemed to be used when the natural lighting from the sunlight would fade.

"You know I'm a morning person so it shouldn't be a surprise to you to know I'm this happy and loud without caffeine."

The two girls walk into the first floor of the café, Lisa chooses to order while Maya goes to look for a booth for them to sit; Maya chooses one of the booths next to the large glass windows that face the front path of the café where you can see people enter and exit. A few minutes later Lisa joins her, sitting opposite Maya so they can face each other. 

"One iced Americano and a chocolatey iced mocha for me."

"Thank you- MMM" 

Maya barely finishes her sentence, distracted by the delicious taste of her coffee. 

"Good right?" 

Maya nods her head, her dark brown eyes widening with excitement, don't get her wrong she has had iced Americano more than once but for some reason out of all the times she has had it, this was the best she has ever had and no they do not make it the same as they do here in Seoul.

"So I have a plan, I'll walk you to your first class and we can either meet at the dance hall before lunch where we will walk together and you can meet some of my friends here. Then we will attend the last classes together since you take advanced classes." 

The two girls agree on their plans, Lisa shows Maya one more time how the digital school map works before cleaning up and leaving together, the walk to the English faculty wasn't long, probably ten minutes, five if you were riding a bike. 

"Right so this is where I leave you."

Lisa places both her hands on Maya the coffee somehow still in her hands as well. 

"Don't be your quiet and timid self, speak up with your chin high, and don't let these spoilt brats walk over you. You got this!" Lisa's eyes were stern, she was very serious about Maya learning to stand on her two feet and that started with Lisa dropping her off at the entrance of the English faculty building. 

"It's only the first day Lisa, you're being dramatic." 

Maya tried getting out of the grasp her best friend had on her but Lisa tightened her hands on her shoulders not letting Maya go. 

"Lisa I'll be late, let me go."

"Promise me." Eyes still stern, Maya wanted to laugh, she couldn't take Lisa seriously when it came to her pep talk but looking at her eyes she knew that maybe this time she had to take her seriously. 

"Fine. I promise not to be a walkover and stand up for myself." 

With a satisfied smile, Lisa had let go of Maya's shoulders turning around to leave not forgetting to wish her good luck for the classes she wouldn't be in with her.

Maya was lost, she had no idea where she was. One moment she was in the English faculty walking out only to find herself walking into another faculty which was connected to the building where the English faculty was. 

The poor girl was on the verge of tears, the map on her phone made no sense at all as she tried to read it, Lisa still had another 30 minutes in her class so she couldn't call her. 

Mom was right, I'm not cut out for this. I don't know anyone except Lisa, I'm probably going to be kidnaped in broad daylight and nobody would care shit I'm never - 

A tap on her shoulder pulled her away from the disturbing thoughts that were occurring in her head. A boy, well two boys stood in front of her they both had warm smiles on their faces. 

One of them had blonde hair, smaller than the other in height. Thick pink lips that adored a soft smile on them. 

The boy looked sweet and welcoming. The other boy had black curly hair nearly covering his eyes, broad shoulders held a backpack carelessly on his shoulders.

"We were following you." 

Jimin starts, Maya grimaces, the thought of being followed freaking her out, Jimin tries touching her shoulder but Maya flinches away not wanting to be touched by a total stranger. 

"Wait, sorry that sounded wrong, we saw you walking around in circles for the past 10 minutes and we just want to help." 

Jimin gestures between him and Taehyung with his hands. 

"I'm Jimin and this is my friend Taehyung." He points at himself and then to the curly-haired boy.

Mustering up all the courage she had, Maya decides to for once, speak and not cower away. Not all boys were like them. 

"I'm Maya and yes I'm lost, I can't seem to find my way to the library." 

Jimin and Taehyung both seem surprised by the girl speaking perfect Korean; pronouncing each word and syllable as a native Korean. 

The two boys shared a look; secretly communicating. During this time Maya was able to observe them, Jimin the one that spoke the most seemed to be a natural blonde with how the hair color suited him perfectly, he wore black skinny jeans paired with a white plain t-shirt, a stonewashed denim jacket hung casually around the shoulder but one thing she realized was how ridiculously handsome he was and so was the boy next to him. 

Taehyung she remembered was tall, he towered over her and Jimin. 

He had an intimidating aura around him which made Maya feel small than she already was. He was wearing Burberry pajamas two buttons undone showing a little bit of his chest. 

"Taehyung and I can walk you, we have a free period. Right Tae?" Jimin softly bumps shoulders with Tae bringing him back to the present.

The three of them walked to the library quietly, Maya being the person that she was, was too nervous to start a conversation, and Jimin being the person that he was didn't want to scare the girl away especially since he had scared her off when he said they were following her. 

It was quite awkward while walking to the library, Maya tried her best not to say anything weird and the Two boys tried their hardest not to ask Maya about her perfect Korean, more like Taehyung was trying to holding back a very curious Jimin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's the girl?" Hoseok didn't have a proper view of Maya, all he could see was the back of her curly brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun and the floral print of her thin-strapped dress.

Maya still couldn't phantom what happened before her getting to the library, her mind was still running wild. Lisa was talking her ear off about her friends that she would be meeting soon but Maya was still hung up on the fact that she was followed around by two very attractive boys who then helped her find the library because they realized she was lost. 

She has spent nearly half an hour walking around the same area with nobody paying attention to her until Jimin and Taehyung caught on and decided to help; well more Jimin than Tae. 

"Maya, are you even listening?" 

It hadn't registered to Maya that both she and Lisa were not walking, they stood in front of the cafeteria, she looked at her confused best friend with her own confused eyes. 

"Why aren't we walking in?"

"Because you are distracted and not listening to me." 

Still distracted, Maya glances behind Lisa and sees the familiar figures of the two boys who had helped her earlier but this time they were walking with 5 extra boys that she didn't know but they were loud and all the eyes on campus seemed to follow the boys with envious looks. 

"Maya!" 

Lisa hisses, a little bit annoyed at her best friend for not listening to her. 

"Sorry, I'm just distracted."

"What's wrong?"

Most of the time people who didn't understand Lisa and Maya's friendship would usually call Lisa overbearing for the way she treats and looks after Maya. 

Lisa was the kind of person who would stop everything they were doing to help Maya if she required anything and right now Lisa was irritated that Maya wasn't opening up to her, she understood that Maya probably needed her space to think or keep whatever happened to herself but the last time Maya had done anything like that resulted in horrible things happening. 

"I got lost..." 

Maya is embarrassed she had told Lisa that she understood the map clearly and wouldn't need any help moving around campus when she wasn't with Lisa but here she was, getting lost.

"That's why you distracted because you got lost?"

"No, somebody helped me." 

The girls had begun walking again, they were close to what Maya guessed was the cafeteria, most of the students were flocking to that part of the building, it was also pretty loud. They could people speaking over each other some squeals and shouts. 

"That isn't a bad thing, is it?" 

"I guess not, Jimin just scared me when he said he was watching me get lost."

Lisa makes an abrupt stop nearly tripping Maya over her own two feet. Brown eyes blew into what Maya would call round balls.

"Jimin? Which Jimin?" 

Lisa's eyes were still blown out in complete shock Maya found it comical.

"I don't know any Jimin's, all he told me was that his name was Jimin and he's friends name was Taehyung. They had been watching me make a fool-

"Taehyung? As in Kim Taehyung?" 

Lisa had now started pacing up and down biting her nails nervously, Maya had no idea what was going on with her best friend, and she just stood there and watched Lisa speak to herself. 

Jimin Jimin? As in Park Jimin, Kim taehyung as in THE taehyung Kim? Intimidating but the sweetest person. This is so absurd those boys always keep to themselves, they wouldn't work-

"Lisa I am starving can you calm down a sec!" 

Lisa eventually stops her pacing and grabs Maya by her shoulders eyes now fully blown out, cheeks rosy red hands nearly shaking. 

"Describe them to me." 

With a heavy sigh, Maya began describing the two boys to Lisa hoping she would calm down eventually but boy was she surprised. Instead of calming down, for the next five minutes stood completely still just staring at Maya rooted on the ground. Maya had begun thinking that Lisa was probably now glued onto the grass. 

"Lisa-"

"Let me get this straight, Jimin, Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung walked you to the library because you were lost? They walked you to the library out of the goodness of their hearts?"

"Yes..."

Maya was nervous, had no clue as to why Lisa was freaking out like this. Were they also like the boys back in Cape Town, the ones that treated her so horribly for her to make such a bold move to come to South Korea? 

"Come on, you must be hungry."

It was like the past 15 minutes hadn't happened at all, the two girls walked into the cafeteria straight to where the food was, Lisa ordering for the both of them, giving Maya her tray before walking ahead, leading them to a table far at the far back that gave them a full view of the cafeteria. Three girls sat there, one blonde same as Lisa, and two brunettes. 

"Hello everyone." 

A chorus of greeting was said back to Lisa then three pairs of eyes were on Maya. Maya now wanted the ground to swallow her up, she hated the attention that was on her now. 

"Everyone this is Maya, my soulmates. Soulmate these are my friends." 

Lisa proudly introduces Maya to the girls then the girls to Maya. Rose was the blonde, was the blonde with chubby cheeks, a contagious smile, and a voice of an angel as she spoke. 

Jennie was next, soft features, quite shy but not as much as Maya. She smiled a lot and that said a lot because Rose was the one always smiling. Then there was Jisoo incredibly beautiful, long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head, serious brown eyes that stared at Maya almost assessing her but then having a bright smile on her face after hearing Maya's voice. 

"You won't believe what I just found out!" 

Lisa starts with excitement, her brown eyes shying with the news she was about to spill. Maya watches as all three girls stop whatever they were doing, pulling their bodies closer as if whatever Lisa was about to say was the biggest secret of all time. 

On the other side of the cafeteria, Jimin is whining to Taehyung about how he wanted to befriend Maya but Maya was friends with Lisa and how Lisa and Jimin seem to but heads every so often, Taehyung on the other hand has about had it with his best friends whining and wants to bang his head against the table. 

"Jimin, why don't you just go and speak to her, like you did when you told her we were following her?" 

"We scared her, she probably doesn't even wanna see us again." 

Jimin whines as he throws his body onto Taehyung's. Taehyung rolls his eyes, throwing Jimin off of him before standing up, Jimin with large eyes completely flabbergasted watches Taehyung's retreating body as it makes its way to the table Maya was sitting at.

"What is Taehyung doing?"

Hobi asks Jimin as all six of them what Taehyung talk to Maya, the entire cafeteria had gone dead silent as they watched the scene of Taehyung and Maya. 

"Chim?" 

Hobi calls out to Jimin in the nickname they sometimes use for him. 

"Who's the girl?" Hoseok didn't have a proper view of Maya, all he could see was the back of her curly brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun and the floral print of her thin-strapped dress. 

"Taehyungie and I saw her wandering the halls this morning. She was lost and we offered to help her. She's sweet." 

"You just met her this morning and you already think she's sweet." 

Hobi didn't understand why Jimin was such a bad judge of character, the number of people that used him just because of his surname was astounding and here he was, finding a girl he knew nothing about nice and sweet. When would Jimin learn not to trust so easily? 

They watch as taehyung comes back to their table. He takes his seat which was between Jimin and Jung Kook. All seven boys look at him waiting for him to tell them what he had said to Maya but instead, he goes back to his lunch as if nothing had happened. 

"Taehyung." 

Jimin calls out, Taehyung drops his back onto his tray giving his friends and giving his friends the attention they wanted. 

"We have a party on Saturday right?" They all nod their heads yes.

"Right so I invited her to the party...."

"Since when do we invite strangers to our parties?" 

Hoseok is irritated, he doesn't get the fascination Taehyung and Jimin have with the girl. 

"Stop being uptight Hyung, I'm sure she's an alright person and besides, our parties are always getting crashed"

Hoseok looked back at the table Maya sat, his gut feeling was telling him that this was a bad idea, that Jimin again was trusting far too easily.


	5. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie says, both girls were now shouting from each side of her ears, Rose on her Right close to the kitchen and Jennie on her left close to the dance floor. For a good ten minutes, the two girls had given her enough information on Hoseok that she did not need.

"I am not wearing that." 

"And why the hell not!"

"Lisa I am not sure if wearing your glasses makes you blinder than when you wear your contacts but that piece of fabric is very revealing!" 

It took a lot of begging and a whole lot of coaxing that came with ice cream, breakfast in bed, and a large bag of jelly babies to get to this point. 

Throughout the week Maya had refused to attend the part that she was invited to by Taehyung, Maya stopped attending parties a long time ago and she was not about to start attending them again. 

Lisa had to beg, she even bought reinforcements, and those being her brothers they had forced her into attending the party saying that she shouldn't lock herself in the room, that not all men in the world were like the ones she knew from cape town. Not everyone was out to hurt her. 

Right after that phone call with her brothers on Thursday night, the following day Friday; Lisa had taken her out shopping for the perfect party outfit. Now it's Saturday afternoon and Lisa is again trying to coax Maya into wearing a very inappropriate barely covering dress. 

"Maya, it's sexy! You have to show off those marvelous curves you've been blessed with." 

Maya who had been sitting cross-legged on her bed stood up, marching her way up to Lisa, grabbing the little black dress and shoving it to the furthest and deepest part of the closet. 

"I said no, pick something else or I'm not going."

Lisa trying her hardest not to lose her mind turns around with a huff and rummages her way through Maya's closet. In a way, Lisa still didn't know that Maya was not comfortable in showing too much of her skin. She had a thicker body than Lisa, her stomach was not toned, her thighs were not firm she was nothing like Lisa's model-like body so she wasn't as confident as Lisa wanted her to be. 

"Okay, what about this?"

What Lisa had picked this time wasn't half bad, the skirt was just about the length of the skirt Maya would wear, the color of lime; Lisa had also pulled out a padded brallet of the same color.

"You can pair it these high block heels." 

Those were black with pretty diamonds encrusted on them. 

"That's cute, I can wear that." Maya took the outfit out of Lisa's hands placing them on her bed. 

"Please don't force me into wearing what you want me to wear. I'm not as comfortable in my body as you are like yours." 

"Yeah totally. I'm sorry. I just got so excited about our first party together." 

The two girls smiled at each other shyly before squealing and jumping into each other's arms and falling over onto Maya's large bed. 

"We never fight"

Lisa huffed into Maya's neck while closing her eyes briefly. She's always pictured this moment, her and Maya having fun together and finally being able to hug without having to hug themselves on video calls

"Nope, this wasn't a fight though. More like us disagreeing and talking about it."

"Hmm..." Lisa answered, both of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

===

The boys had their doors open two hours ago and it was now 9 pm, the party in full swing. Their house felt like it was vibrating as the loud music was heard in all parts of the house. 

Hoseok was dreading the cleaning they would have to do the next morning. 

It was a tradition for them to throw a party after the first week of the new semester, it was one of the reasons why he and his friends were popular, to begin with. 

The Bangtan house parties were something college students would never miss; it was also the kind of parties university students would fight to get an invitation to. 

Hoseok has never invited anyone to one of their parties not even in high school, he never found anyone interesting enough for him to go out of his way to invite to one of their parties. 

"You scowling" 

Taehyung spoke to the older as he opened a can of coke for himself. 

Taehyung never drank, he hated the state and smell of alcohol so it made sense why he was one of the responsible ones other than Seokjin during these parties. 

"I'm not, just thinking about the cleaning we'll have to do tomorrow morning. It gets worse every year."

"Jimin was right, you are turning into your father. You're 23 years old Hyung. Drink beer takes some shots. Have fun with the rest of us." 

Taehyung opens up a can of beer for Hobi despite the smell making him want to barf, he passes the can to Hobi who accepts the can taking a huge gulp but the man nearly spills the entire drink out of his mouth because of the sight that just walked in through their front door. 

The curly hair was no more but instead, straight light brown hair flowed down her bare back, she wore a lime green mini skirt paired with one of those tops that looked like a bra but were suitable as a top not knowing what it was called he stuck to calling it a bra-top which was the same color as the mini skirt. 

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she looked incredibly beautiful a sin he thought. Nobody was allowed to pull off that color as she did. 

"You're staring." 

Taehyung commented as he watched his friend follow Maya around with his eyes. 

"How can I not, have you seen her?" 

Maya was like a magnet the moment she had walked in with Lisa and the rest of the girls following suit. 

Eyes had been on her but the girl was too oblivious to even notice the envious looks she got from the girls in the party and the hungry looks she got from the men, one of them, in particular, being Jung Hoseok. 

"Right so this is called a cherry vodka, very sweet in taste but very strong in alcohol percentage when you drink it." 

Lisa shares a red plastic cup with Maya, she watches her best friend with a soft smile as she drinks from the cup. 

Large brown eyes doing their cute thing they go wide whenever Maya tastes something that pleases her taste buds. 

"Good?" 

Lisa asks, getting a nod from Maya then pouring her another cup. While Lisa is pouring not just Maya but Rose, Jisoo, and Jennie a cup Maya gets the chance to finally look around. 

A makeshift dance floor was made in an area where the living room was since that part of the house looked big enough, on the right-hand side was the kitchen where even more alcohol is kept on the island, she makes eye contact with Taehyung who raises his can of coke in a greeting manner, Maya slightly bows her head greeting back then makes eye contact with a guy she has never seen before. 

He was wearing light washed denim jeans, a black t-shirt that had writing on it but she couldn't see what was written because of the poor lighting in the house and brown fluffy hair sitting messily on his head. 

For a couple of seconds the two of them just stared at each other, Maya didn't know how to look away and Hoseok made a point for the girl Maya to know that he was staring. 

"His name is Hoseok." 

Eventually, Maya pulls away from the intense staring game she had with the unnamed man, instead she focuses on the voice of who she thought was Rose.

"What did you say?" 

"The guy you were looking at, his name is Hoseok but his close friends call him Hobi!" 

Rose shouted in her ear since the music had somehow gotten louder from the time they had arrived.

"He's also a sweetheart, really funny. We all went to the same boarding school!" 

Jennie says, both girls were now shouting from each side of her ears, Rose on her Right close to the kitchen and Jennie on her left close to the dance floor. For a good ten minutes, the two girls had given her enough information on Hoseok that she did not need. 

Hoseok was 23, studied law at the same university apparel he is the sunshine of the group always making his friends laugh. He comes from a very influential family in Seoul, his entire family tree were all lawyers and were all in the top 5 graduating class of Law school. 

"Okay, that's enough you boring her with the details, come on Maya let's go find Lisa on the dance floor." 

Only then does Maya realize that Lisa is nowhere to be seen and lets Jisoo drag her onto the dance, at first they do try and find Lisa but end up being seduced by the music in the house and find themselves dancing along with the sweaty bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was beautiful, no he was gorgeous or maybe the alphabet did not have enough words to describe how breathtaking the man was truly was. A perfect jaw light sat on his perfect face, gorgeous dark brown eyes seemed to twinkled as he softly smiled at Maya's head tilted almost as if he was waiting for her to answer when she realizes she had been staring far too long.

Hoseok has been watching the whole night, how her body moved so perfectly with the music, how her body glowed under the horrible lighting they had in the house. She was an angel he thought to himself, his eyes had never left her body. 

He had watched as she threw her head back in laughter when Jisoo had said something that made her smile and laughs; he swore that her laugh sounded like an angel singing even though he couldn’t hear her because of the loud music. 

Hoseok didn’t realize his body had been moving on its own until he had reached the dance floor, a few feet away from Maya. His hands started to it. One-touch wouldn’t hurt, all he had to do was place his hands on her waist, pull her closer just to feel the soft and thick body against his. He was close, oh so close, and as he mustered up the courage a hand was draped over his shoulder. 

The familiar peach scent that belonged to Jung kook distracted him from the walking sin he wanted to put his hands on. He turns around and looks at the raven head, by the way, his eyes were dancing around the room and how red they were it was clear that Jung kook was drunk.

“What is it, Kook?” 

Hobi asked the maknae while he was trying to steady him on his two feet, looks like he went hard on the liquor again. Jung kook knew how to control his liquor and he wasn’t a lightweight either but for some reason every year when they threw the first-week semester party Jung Kook would go hard on the alcohol. 

“B-beer p-pong outside, be my time.” 

Jung Kook slurred while his occasional stuttered which always appeared whenever he got drunk, almost making it hard for him to formulate words. He pulls his Hobi hyung outside the living room now turned into a dance floor, out to the small patio where a table of ping pong was set. 

Two teams were going to play, Jimin and Taehyung in one team and Hobi and Jung kook in the next, even while drunk Jung Kook was still competitive and so were the two they were about to play with. 

“I’m telling you Maya he had been staring at you the entire night!”

“Yeah, I doubt that!” 

Maya shouts back from the other side of the door, Jennie and Rose had accompanied Maya to the bathroom while Jisoo had gone looking for Lisa. 

The three girls had managed to leave the dance floor after Maya started to need the bathroom rather urgently. It’s been three minutes now and Maya has still not left the bathroom, Rose and Jennie had found a comfort spot which was the floor while they waited for Maya to finish up. 

“Seriously, while you were dancing with Jisoo he had come up behind you and was about to start dancing but got distracted by his friend!” 

Yeah sure, and I would have loved to have a random man put his hands on me!” 

Maya shouted back at Jennie, she was surprised at how high pitched her usually soft voice was whenever she shouted. Shouted wasn’t something she was fond of doing. 

She eventually finished up, flushing and washing her hands while taking a look at herself in the mirror, her makeup had not smudged at all, everything still looked the same from when she left the house two hours ago.

“I have never in my life met a person who poops when they have too much alcohol.” 

Rose teases Maya as they leave the second story of the house where the bathroom was, the girls were semi sober, the dancing had somehow drained the alcohol out of their bodies, heels in hands the girls walk down the staircase and make their way to the kitchen topping themselves up more with alcohol. 

“Namjoon-ssi, have you seen Lisa!” Jennie asked a tall very gorgeous man who looked like he was collecting more alcohol. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt paired with grey Nikes, he had a soft smile on his face as he answered Jennie. 

“She’s outside playing beer pong with Jisoo.” 

Namjoon points to a door that probably leads to the patio, the girls follow him as he guides them through the mob of sweaty college students dancing to the upbeat music. Once they arrive at the patio it is a lot more chilled, a bonfire is lit a few feet away on the lawn, some are stargazing and others are making out. 

They follow Namjoon into the more secluded part of the patio and Lisa and Jisoo were screaming at Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin accusing them of cheating. 

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU CHEATED!”

“OH DON’T BE ABSURD LISA YOU CANT CHEAT IN A BEER PONG GAME” 

“PARK FUCKING JIMIN YOU SAID I SHOULD LOOK UP IN THE SKY BECAUSE THERE WAS A SPACE SHIP THAT IT CHEATING!” 

“HOW GULLIBLE CAN YOU BE TO BELIEVE THAT?!” 

Maya watches them go back and forth, Lisa spewing insults at Jimin and vice versa, she looks and Taehyung and Jisoo, the two had, had enough of the other two behavings like children so she walks forward, towards Lisa that is and takes her to the bonfire which was no longer being attended to, sits her down and tells her to calm down. 

“Arg! You have no idea how much of a headache that man brings me! He is so infuriating ever since high school all of them actually but Park Jimin is the worst. You know he thinks the sun shines up his ass and that everyone should bow down to him! He is unbelievable I swear he hasn’t changed at all!” 

Lisa goes on and on but how horrible Jimin is while Maya watches her best scream out loud how much she hated the man. Maya doesn’t say anything just watches Lisa she doesn’t know what bought this on perhaps a crush that never went away or envy for the way Lisa describes how Jimin and his friends were treated like royalty in high school. 

A few seconds later Lisa has calmed down and is now watching the bonfire with Maya, the two girls quietly watching the flames of the bonfire change up colors and how little sparks would shoot out. A little while later Lisa had stood up, saying she needs the bathroom but promised to be back soon. 

“You enjoying the party.” 

Maya looks up at the soft yet deep voice. The same guy from earlier; the one she had a staring contest with is the owner of the voice. He takes a seat on the grass opposite side of Maya giving her a soft smile. The lighting inside wasn’t that great so it didn’t give his features justice but now as Maya looks at the man Hoseok it feels like the air had been kicked out of her. 

He was beautiful, no he was gorgeous or maybe the alphabet did not have enough words to describe how breathtaking the man was truly was. A perfect jaw light sat on his perfect face, gorgeous dark brown eyes seemed to twinkled as he softly smiled at Maya's head tilted almost as if he was waiting for her to answer when she realizes she had been staring far too long. 

Hoseok smirks cute he thought as he watched Maya hide her face in the palm of her hands after realizing that she had been staring for too long. 

“UH yeah, the t-the party is great.” 

Again he thinks she’s cute when she furrows her eyebrows asking herself quietly since when do I stutter? Hoseok chuckles finding her endearing. He wants to tell her it’s cute and she shouldn’t be embarrassed but he doesn’t want to scare her off instead he introduces himself. 

“I’m Hoseok-

“I know, I mean it’s nice to meet you!” 

Hoseok smiles and god does Maya’s heart do a thing from the heart-shaped smile she sees from the man. 

“I’m-“

“Maya we gotta go, Eun-woo is here!” 

Maya doesn’t get to finish introducing herself thanks to Lisa who comes running, she stands up from the ground catching her best friend who nearly faces planted onto the fire.

“Who?”

“Eun-woo, Jisoo’s younger brother. He is our sober driver for tonight!”

“You didn’t tell me, Lisa…”

“I promise you it's safe. We can trust him.”

Lisa sees her best friend is about to start freaking out so she gets a hold of her hand linking it with hers. The matching charm bracelets that they got each other for Christmas two years ago clink together as they hold hands. 

“I would never put you in a position where you would feel unsafe, trust me he is harmless. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

The two girls leave the lawn Maya not looking back or sending a goodbye wave to Hoseok, not that he had cared much but he wishes he had got to see the angelic face for a little longer. 

Lisa says her goodbyes to the people she knows at the party and as they are about to walk through the front door Maya stops in her tracks turning around to look at Jimin and Taehyung. 

“Thank you for inviting me, lets do pizza sometime?” 

Maya asks with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, Jimin squeals in excitement, and just as he’s about to share contact information with Maya Lisa pulls Maya away and out of the door yelling a loud “NO!” to probably Jimin who just snickered at the dramatic friend. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched as her eyes did that thing where they would go wide whenever he said something she wasn't expecting. He glances down her pink lips a sign in which she was thinking hard about something. He has spent enough time in the library with her to pick up on her few habits.

It's been a week since the party Maya had attended, a week since she had spoken to Hoseok but did not mean she did not see him on campus. At first, Maya thought it was a coincidence to randomly see him standing outside the library and would start walking when he would see Maya exist the library, but now he started sitting her with her in the library. 

Hoseok would enter the library a few minutes after Maya, place his backpack on the seat opposite Maya, and start working. 

The two seemed to have developed some kind of study buddy relationship even though they didn't study or even speak to each other during the 30-minute break they used in the library for studying. 

Today was no different, Maya entered the library, sat at the usual table further at the back of the library, few minutes later Hoseok entered, placing his bag on the table. This time he didn't take out any of his books instead he took out a pack of grapes, reaching his hand forward. A gesture where he wanted to share with Maya.

Wide eyes gaped back at him. Did he not know that eating in the library was forbidden and they could get kicked out if they were caught. 

"No thank you." 

With furrowed eyebrows and a small pout on his pink lips which Maya found cute, Hoseok pulled back his hand. Placing the grapes next to his bag. 

"Why?"

Pout still evident on his lips. 

"What do you mean why we're not allowed eating in the library."

"Says who?"

Still gaping at him in utter shock, Maya had nearly found herself wanting to pull her hair out. 

"Rules of every library I had been to." 

Again he did that thing where he would tilt his head and smile but this time he added a pout. Maya found herself gushing at how cute he was. Wide chocolate orbs staring back into hers. 

He was beautiful there was no doubt about that. Then his pout turned into a smirk; a very sexy smirk which pulled at Maya's heartstring. This was bad, her heart was locked for a reason. 

"So you follow rules then? Never broken any not even for fun?" 

That gorgeous smirk still on his even more gorgeous face. It wasn't fair that someone could be this beautiful. 

Maya stared and this time she knew she was staring, she watched as his chocolate brown eyes had a gold ring around them making his eyes shine with so much brightness. 

His skin hair looked soft and sure as hell smelled good, she wanted to run her hands through the soft curls. 

Hoseok noticed Maya staring and he stared back. Chocolate brown skin that glowed both in the sunlight and also in horrible lighting such as the living room back at the party and also here in the library, he curls were now gone instead she had pin-straight brown hair pulled in a neat ponytail, brown eyes, lighter than his shined with so much innocence that he kind of felt bad for wanting her. Thinking that he might taint the innocence that she had. 

They both stared at each other, a mutual attraction for one another but Maya refused to do anything about it, she refused to go down the dark hole of dating so with that thought she quickly packs up her belongings leaving a stunned Hoseok behind. 

"Maya-" he tries to shout but then realizes that they are at the library then he chuckles, only now does he follow the rules. 

A pink case where Maya stores her reading glasses is left behind on the table the two shared, Hoseok stares at it for a while before he as well rushes out of the library looking for the owner. It takes the shortest way to the cafeteria hoping that Maya still hadn't arrived yet. 

He sees her small frame walking down the lawn with a little step to it almost like she was bouncing as she was walking, he runs up to her pulling her by the arm. Big mistake. If it weren't for his quick reflexes Hoseok would be supporting a pink handprint on his cheek. 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" 

Maya cries, hiding her face with her hands. She's embarrassed. She knew this wasn't back home but the thought of someone just grabbing her like that pulled her into survival mode. 

"Shit Maya I'm sorry." 

He had never seen anyone this hysteric, Maya's eyes are bloodshot her body nearly shaking like a leaf. He feels bad. Maybe shouting her name would have been better.

"YOU DON'T JUST GRAB SOMEONE's ARM LIKE JESUS!" 

They receive a couple of stares from passers but he couldn't care less about them. Right now he needed to calm her down. He pulls his hands up in surrender mode showing her he meant no harm. 

"Look I'm sorry. I thought maybe you'd hate having me shout over for you so I thought grabby your arm would have been better." 

"Why were you running after me from the first place?" 

Her voice was a lot calmer now. Soft you would say, a whole contrast to the shouting it was doing a few minutes ago. Hoseok shows her the pink case she had left behind and he can see the realization on her face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I freaked out when you were trying to help me." 

Her soft features turning into utter embarrassment and Hoseok felt responsible since this was technically his fault.

"No don't apologize, this was my fault. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." 

"And I shouldn't have swung at you like that! I could have broken your nose. OH MY GOD HOSEOK I'M SO-

"Maya please, you didn't get to hit me so it's not a big deal." 

"You sure."

Her voice is back to being soft now, he gets whiplash from the contrast of her soft and then loud voice. 

"Yeah, but as an apology, I'd like you to join me for lunch?" 

Long shot even he knew that she was just screaming at him, nearly left a handprint on his face but according to her nearly broke his nose and now he is hoping for a lunch date. 

He watched as her eyes did that thing where they would go wide whenever he said something she wasn't expecting. He glances down her pink lips a sign in which she was thinking hard about something. He has spent enough time in the library with her to pick up on her few habits. 

"I normally have lunch with Lisa..." 

"Missing one day of lunch with your best friend won't hurt her." 

He knows Lisa will be fuming, more at him than at Maya when she figures out that Maya chose to have lunch with him and not Lisa. 

"It's just lunch right?" 

Those wide brown innocent eyes staring back at him. He nods his head a silent, yes and they start walking together towards the café.


	8. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame the scorching sun if you had to but Maya has no idea why she asked Hobi to walk her to the last class of the day she had. Hobe was like a breath of fresh air from what she was used to, he was funny, attentive, he listened when she spoke. He was something she wasn’t used to and she tried not to find him attractive but that was hard when he would smile popping off those cute little dimples or when he found something she had said confusing he would raise his eyebrows, tilt his said a little; it was endearing.

Maya was surprised at how easily conversations were flowing between the two. She learned that Hoseok was very funny, contrary to what he showed when they were in the library together. She learned that he was doing his honors degree in law which surprised her because she didn’t see him as the kind to be into law. 

When they arrived at the café she was surprised at how well they were treated when they arrived previously when she came to the café with Lisa they had to order and wait for their meal and fetch it themselves but when she arrived with Hoseok they were shown their own specially reserved table which was on the rooftop of the café where all the pretty flowers were, she let Hoseok order for her since she wasn’t sure what the lunchtime menu was. 

“Why law.” 

The two had finished their lunch and were now just casually talking, just like they were when they arrived. 

“I come from a family of lawyers so it made sense for me to study law?” 

“Makes sense? Did you want to study law?”

For the longest time he stares at her, he has never been asked what he wanted. Most of the big decisions he has had to make were made for him by his father or mother not once was he ever asked what he wanted. This was the first time other than his friends that someone had asked him about what he wanted and he liked it, he liked the feeling of someone asking about his wants. 

“Why would I pick something I didn’t enjoy?” 

He doesn’t know why he dodged the question by asking another question. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to open up quite yet, maybe because he didn’t want to admit he was being controlled by his parents. 

Maya realizes that Hoseok doesn’t want to open up just yet so she changes tactics, maybe he would open up this way.

“If you weren’t studying law, what would you study?”

“Music.” 

“And what would be the subject of your choice?”

“Dance, I love dancing.”

“So why didn’t you choose art?” 

Hoseok sighs, Maya realizes she should stop trying to cross the line so instead she lets the subject go, Hoseok on the other hand still wants to get to know Maya.

“Why nursing?” 

He watches as her face brightens up with passion from the question and he feels envious. Maya is passionate about what she is studying, she likes it, and he's jealous because he despises the law. 

“My family is filled with people in the medical field, my mother is a psychologist, my grandparents are both doctors in the cardiology field my uncles are pediatricians my two older brothers are at med school, I had the luck of growing up and watching my family members help people who needed the help and I’ve always wanted to help as well. Nursing seemed like a great thing for me to do and I’m glad I chose it.” 

She was glowing as she spoke, a radiant smile gracing her features as she spoke about her family and what they did for a living. He liked her, how in touch she was with herself and with her family, he knew that she had some dark secrets in her closet from the way she freaked out when he grabbed her earlier on. 

“You didn’t include your father.” 

“Oh, he is a law professor at a university back home, teaches criminal law.”

For the next few minutes they talked about this and that, Maya learned that Hoseok preferred being addressed as Hobi instead of Hoseok since his name was too formal causes, Maya, to roll her eyes saying he was being dramatic.

“Would you mind walking me to my last class?” 

Blame the scorching sun if you had to but Maya has no idea why she asked Hobi to walk her to the last class of the day she had. Hobe was like a breath of fresh air from what she was used to, he was funny, attentive, he listened when she spoke. He was something she wasn’t used to and she tried not to find him attractive but that was hard when he would smile popping off those cute little dimples or when he found something she had said confusing he would raise his eyebrows, tilt his said a little; it was endearing. 

“Sure, should we leave now?” 

Hobi’s deep yet soft voice pulled her out of the bubble and the two were about to leave the café that’s until Maya realized the bill hadn’t been paid. Turning around leaving a confused Hobi at the entrance she pulls out her credit card, she was about to explain herself to the waitress at the front desk but her card was pulled put in her small hands.

“Hey!”

“What are you doing?”

“I was about to pay! Give it back!”

Hoseok has the credit card raised above his head with his hand, he knows Maya won’t reach his hand since her height was just below his chin. Perfect for forehead kisses he thought to himself. 

“You don’t have to, I already paid for both of us.” 

“What, why?!” 

Maya crossed her arms huffing childishly when she realized she wouldn’t be getting her card from Hobi. Hobi chuckled at her childlike action, she was innocent, too innocent for this world. 

“Because I invited you. Next time you can pay.” 

He winks at her in a flirtish manner before leaving her standing stunned in the middle of the café. Was he flirting with me just now? It hits her that she’s randomly standing in the middle of the café and runs out, trying to catch up to Hobi, she doesn’t need to run that much since he was leaning against the wall of the café.

“Next time?” 

“Yes angel, next time. Like on a proper date. Now I believe you asked me to walk you to class?” 

Hobi hands back the gold in color plastic credit card and pull Maya softly by the wrists, eventually letting go when the two were in step. Maya was anything but calm, her heart was hammering against her chest as the two walked side by side, she didn’t even notice the looks of envy she received as she was walking with Hobi all that was ringing in her head was that one-word angel. 

No, she shouldn’t be thinking like this, he didn’t mean anything by this right. As much as she wanted to fall in love she doubts she would be able to handle anyone like him. An heir. Hoseok came from a well-known family in Seoul, Maya is a girl with a lot of baggage Hobi and herself were not a match. He meant nothing by it.


	9. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lisa screeched, getting glares from the people in the airport. Maya, with a soft smile and happy tears in her eyes, smiled at her best friend, softly pulling her into a hug.

For a person who never grew up or even visited South Korea, Maya was very confident in the knowledge that she had of the country.

From the late nights, she spent with Lisa practicing her Korean, learning more about the culture of Korea. Maya wanted her experience for the few years that she would be spending in the country to be perfect. 

It was Lisa's idea to have Maya come to study with her in Korea; they made a pact when they were doing their final year in high school that if Maya needed a change of scenery or if things had started to get hard for her she would join Lisa in Seoul. 

At first, Maya didn't think she would need a reason to leave South Africa, she never thought things would get worse for her. 

She was safe; always at home studying and playing games. She never went out with her classmates and never attended their birthday parties. 

All she did was send them expensive presents with short notes wishing them a happy birthday. Maya was never bullied either, she came from a much-respected family in the small gated community of Pinelands. 

Her father was a professor at one of the best universities in South Africa, teaching criminal law for final years. 

Her mother was a psychologist, working in one of the less fortunate hospitals in the city they lived in. Her brothers were both in med school, doing their first year in residency.

Maya was doing her first year in nursing school before everything fell apart and she felt compelled to reach out to Lisa to join her in Korea. 

Lisa was not much different from Maya, she came from a well-off family, but she was an only child. Her father owned a chain of restaurants in different countries in Asia, which meant that they moved around a lot. 

Her mother was a five-star chef, barely home but always making time for her family. 

Lisa was a year older than Maya, but the two could barely function without each other from the moment they met at the age of 10. 

The two were complete opposites, yet they complimented each other quite well. While Maya was shy and quiet, Lisa was loud and outgoing. Maya spent days in her room studying and preparing for tests and exams while Lisa was the kind to start reading through her notes the night before an important exam. 

Lisa had many friends, always going out and making more. Nobody in SNU didn't know who she was, while Maya always kept to herself. 

Now here she was, in South Korea, only knowing one person (being Lisa) she maneuvered her luggage around the airport, looking for the familiar face of Lisa. The airport was quite busy, probably because of everyone coming back from their summer vacations. It was hot, Maya could feel herself sweating through the large sweater her brother gave her as a goodbye gift. She had forgotten to remove it from the plane before she landed. 

The weather in Korea was very different from the weather in South Africa. It was winter in South Africa, meaning that it was midterms, which subsequently meant that Maya had to write her finals six months earlier to qualify for her first semester at SNU. 

Maya took the escalators down to the first floor, reading the directions in Hangul, mentally thanking her Korean tutor for teaching her the basics of Korean. As she reached the bottom step of the escalator, a familiar, petite body with blonde hair crashed into her with a high pitched scream. It took her five seconds for her to react the same way and the two girls started screaming in the embrace that they shared. 

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Lisa screeched, getting glares from the people in the airport. Maya, with a soft smile and happy tears in her eyes, smiled at her best friend, softly pulling her into a hug. 

"I missed you too," Maya replied with her usual soft voice. Lisa pulled back from the hug and stared at the girl that she hadn't seen in years. She held her hand and just stared, to random passersby the two looked like lost lovers who just reunited, but they were two best friends who haven't seen each other in years. 

"God, why are you wearing a sweater, it's 30 degrees outside." Lisa had her small button nose scrunched up in disgust. 

"I forgot it was summer so, yeah..." Maya answered shyly, Lisa giggled a little at the shyness of her friend, finding it endearing. 

"Come on, I stole my dad's driver to come to pick you, so we should get going." Lisa took the baggage cart away from Maya and started pushing it herself. The two girls made it to the car park while having a small conversation about little to nothing, just a small catch up session. 

Lisa introduced Mr. Choi to Maya, explaining that he worked for her father as his driver. Maya, at first, wasn't sure if she should have bowed or shaken the man's hand. Eventually, she chose to bow, receiving a light nod from the man. The two girls entered the car while Mr. Choi closed the door behind them and got into the driver's seat. 

"You remembered," Maya spoke first as the car started moving. 

"Yep, at first I wasn't sure if I should pick you up with my car, but I wanted to make you comfortable and stuff, so I managed to get Mr. 

Choi to come with me to pick you up. The last thing I want is for you to have a panic attack on your first day in Seoul." For the rest of the car ride, the girls were quiet, Lisa typing fast on her phone while Maya watched the outside world of Seoul from the inside of the car. 

Her brown orbs were wide from curiosity, her heart jumping a bit. She was excited, she was finally where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the places mentioned or any of the characters in the book except for the original main female character other than that I do not own the places or the idols mentioned. 
> 
> This is also for 18+ since it gets very mature and I wouldn't feel comfortable if anyone below 18 was reading.


End file.
